


Lessons

by Space_Dementia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff for points at whedonland. Team Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

"Don't spin me so hard, Fred! You'll make my gown go up."

"As opposed to it going down?" he said giving a wink and twirling her even harder. "You know, Angelina, if your intimidated by my dance moves, you shouldn't have to come up with lame excuses to stop and just come right out and tell me so."

"Dancing? Is that what you call this?" He nodded and pulled her close to him.

"I guess this will be another thing I'll be giving you lessons on." She said adjusting her top again.

"Stop picking at it or it will never heal!"

"What?" tried as she might but she couldn't hold back a giggle.

"I don't know, it's just something mum says when we're preoccupied."

"See how well you'd be getting on if you were wearing this ridiculous thing."

"I think you're looking very spruce. And the butterbeer stain on the back is quite the thing."

"Stain?" Angelina turned her head to see what he was talking about when he slipped his arm around her and leaned her back for a deep dip. He righted her before she knew it, then spun her just to check the level her skirts lifted at the ends.

"Gotcha."


End file.
